The present invention relates to a whole body exercise device in which a rotational motion and an up-and-down motion of each part of a human body are linked to each other to strengthen the upper body, the waist, and the lower body.
With advancement of the modern society, people are at risk of various diseases due to insufficient exercise and hyperingestion.
Particularly, due to a strained posture, overwork or aging, the human body is exposed to degenerative lumbar disk diseases occurring in the waist, the back, the abdomen, or the knees, scoliosis that the spine is curved, fascial pains in the hip joint and waist parts, degeneration in growth due to stress, oversized stomach, and others. Therefore, in order to solve the above problems, people do exercises for a long time, and have help from various exercisers or from professional trainers.
According to such a trend, lots of exercisers for strengthening each part of the body or strengthening the whole body have been released and developed.
For instance, exercisers of various kinds, such as cervical spinal exercisers, abdominal exercisers, electronic leg joint exercisers, lower body exercisers, aerobic exercisers, spine correction exercisers, boxing game exercisers, pelvic muscle exercisers, body type exercisers for the whole body, back acupressure exercisers, grasping power exercisers, shoulder twisting exercisers, multi-purpose exercisers, total-body exercisers, and others, have been used and developed.
In spite of the great deal of exercisers, it is clear that more convenient, effective and efficient exercisers would be continuously developed and used.